Kill Bella Chronicles I
by Vampirewizardlvr
Summary: I HATE BELLA! I really do, so read this. If you love Bella, flame, If you hate Bella too, praise, If you like Bella but really don't take it seriously, review. Just read the Introduction...
1. Introduction

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Welcome to the Kill Bella Chronicles!!!

I hate Bella with a demented passion, I do.

I want the flames, I want the praises, I want them all.

These are awesoemness and incredibly random, morbid, or etc… one-shots of Me (or someone else) killing Bella…

Or torturing her.

Or… making sure she'll suffer in some way…

FOREVERLY DEMENTED!!!  
VAMPIREWIZARDLVR

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:


	2. Waffles

Do you like Waffles?

Thanks to IamNotStalkingEmmett for the Waffle song.

Edward POV:

Bella and I were just hanging out in the school parking lot, we were leaning against my shiny Volvo, just listening to a CD of hers. Then a girl, maybe 12 or 13, walked up to us. It was Valora, she was a sweet girl who came by Bella's house a few times.

"Hello, Edward, Bella. May I borrow Bella for a moment?" She asked, her usually soft voice, excited and happier.

"Sure, go ahead. If it's okay with Bella, of course" I say.

"Sure," Bella said, Valora beamed at us.

She led Bella to the sidewalk of the busy street. I tried to read her mind, but she had this song stuck in her head, it was totally random and kinda weird.

"_Do you like waffles?_

_Yeah, I like waffles._

_Do you like pancakes?_

_Yeah I like pancakes._

_Do you like French toast?_

_Yeah I like French toast._

_La la la la la!_

_Do you like waffles?_

_Yeah, I like waffles._

_Do you like pancakes?_

_Yeah I like pancakes._

_Do you like French toast?_

_Yeah I like French toast._

_La la la la la!_

_Do you like waffles?_

_Yeah, I like waffles._

_Do you like pancakes?_

_Yeah I like pancakes._

_Do you like French toast?_

_Yeah I like French toast._

_La la la la la!_

_Do you like waffles?_

_Yeah, I like waffles._

_Do you like pancakes?_

_Yeah I like pancakes._

_Do you like French toast?_

_Yeah I like French toast._

_La la la la la!_

_Do you like waffles?_

_Yeah, I like waffles._

_Do you like pancakes?_

_Yeah I like pancakes._

_Do you like French toast?_

_Yeah I like French toast._

_La la la la la!_

_Do you like waffles?_

_Yeah, I like waffles._

_Do you like pancakes?_

_Yeah I like pancakes._

_Do you like French toast?_

_Yeah I like French toast._

_La la la la la!_

_Do you like waffles?_

_Yeah, I like waffles._

_Do you like pancakes?_

_Yeah I like pancakes._

_Do you like French toast?_

_Yeah I like French toast._

_La la la la la!_

_Do you like waffles?_

_Yeah, I like waffles._

_Do you like pancakes?_

_Yeah I like pancakes._

_Do you like French toast?_

_Yeah I like French toast._

_La la la la la!_

_Do you like waffles?_

_Yeah, I like waffles._

_Do you like pancakes?_

_Yeah I like pancakes._

_Do you like French toast?_

_Yeah I like French toast._

_La la la la la!_

_Do you like waffles?_

_Yeah, I like waffles._

_Do you like pancakes?_

_Yeah I like pancakes._

_Do you like French toast?_

_Yeah I like French toast._

_La la la la la!_

_Do you like waffles?_

_Yeah, I like waffles._

_Do you like pancakes?_

_Yeah I like pancakes._

_Do you like French toast?_

_Yeah I like French toast._

_La la la la la!_

_Do you like waffles?_

_Yeah, I like waffles._

_Do you like pancakes?_

_Yeah I like pancakes._

_Do you like French toast?_

_Yeah I like French toast._

_La la la la la!_

_Do you like waffles?_

_Yeah, I like waffles._

_Do you like pancakes?_

_Yeah I like pancakes._

_Do you like French toast?_

_Yeah I like French toast._

_La la la la la!_

_Do you like waffles?_

_Yeah, I like waffles._

_Do you like pancakes?_

_Yeah I like pancakes._

_Do you like French toast?_

_Yeah I like French toast._

_La la la la la!_

_Do you like waffles?_

_Yeah, I like waffles._

_Do you like pancakes?_

_Yeah I like pancakes._

_Do you like French toast?_

_Yeah I like French toast._

_La la la la la!_

_Do you like waffles?_

_Yeah, I like waffles._

_Do you like pancakes?_

_Yeah I like pancakes._

_Do you like French toast?_

_Yeah I like French toast._

_La la la la la!_

_Do you like waffles?_

_Yeah, I like waffles._

_Do you like pancakes?_

_Yeah I like pancakes._

_Do you like French toast?_

_Yeah I like French toast._

_La la la la la!_

_Do you like waffles?_

_Yeah, I like waffles._

_Do you like pancakes?_

_Yeah I like pancakes._

_Do you like French toast?_

_Yeah I like French toast._

_La la la la la!_

_Do you like waffles?_

_Yeah, I like waffles._

_Do you like pancakes?_

_Yeah I like pancakes._

_Do you like French toast?_

_Yeah I like French toast._

_La la la la la!_

_Do you like waffles?_

_Yeah, I like waffles._

_Do you like pancakes?_

_Yeah I like pancakes._

_Do you like French toast?_

_Yeah I like French toast._

_La la la la la!_

_Do you like waffles?_

_Yeah, I like waffles._

_Do you like pancakes?_

_Yeah I like pancakes._

_Do you like French toast?_

_Yeah I like French toast._

_La la la la la!"_

I was confused beyond reckon, it was irritating, I listened in on the conversation:

"So, Bella…"

"What's up Valora?"

"You see I have a bit of a dilemma…"

"What is it?"

"I hate your guts."

"…"

"And I'd like nothing more except for you to die."

"…"

"See that bus?"

"…" Bella nods.

Valora, with only a second's hesitation, shoves her in front of it. All the innocent bystanders were showered with the blood of Isabella Swan. Valora laughed hard, I was shocked, how could a thirteen year old be so demented?

AN: I do not know….


End file.
